A piezoelectric quartz crystal resonator generally has good frequency and temperature characteristics, however, in order to meet a higher requirement for a frequency stability, a frequency of the piezoelectric quartz crystal or an environmental temperature of the piezoelectric quartz crystal needs to be collected, and the frequency and temperature characteristics require corresponding compensations or corrections for meeting actual utilizing requirements.
In an existing piezoelectric quartz crystal resonator including a thermistor, the thermistor and a piezoelectric quartz crystal resonator piece are generally sealed in the same chamber, or the thermistor and the piezoelectric quartz crystal resonator piece are respectively sealed on an upper surface and a lower surface of a base board. The method of sealing the thermistor and the piezoelectric quartz crystal in the same chamber is prone to cause contamination of the piezoelectric quartz crystal and affect stabilities of resonator parameters. The method of sealing the thermistor and the piezoelectric quartz crystal on the upper surface and the lower surface of the base board respectively divides the chamber, however, it may increase the cost of a base seat; moreover, it may further increase the production cost because the assembly process requires special equipments.